


Way Out In a Manger

by rosied



Series: The Touch Of Winter's Rebirth [3]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Christmas, Other, alien!Stig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/pseuds/rosied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy discovers that it's not wise to offend The Stig</p>
            </blockquote>





	Way Out In a Manger

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set at the end of the Top Gear Middle East Special.

Jeremy and Stig were lying in each other's arms, reveling in the touch of minds. Gradually, a feeling of melancholy intruded on their bliss, as Jeremy remembered this would be the last time for a few weeks – the Top Gear team were about to depart for the Middle East to film that year's Christmas Special. Andy would be calling for him soon to join the convoy. It didn't help that Stig's emotions had become a little frayed round the edges recently, which was the first sign of the change he went through from time to time, the dissolution and renewal of his body.

  _I wish I didn't have to leave,_ thought Jeremy. _I don't like it when you change and I'm not here to welcome you back._

 He felt Stig's reassurance.

  _Yes, I know you've been through this on your own plenty of times, but I still worry about you._

 The worried feeling was reflected as Stig projected an image of men with guns.

  _Don't be afraid – Andy won't let us get into an area where there's actual fighting. We'll get back okay, with the usual bruises and need to sleep for a week or so._

 Jeremy heard Andy shouting his name and sighed. _Gotta go now. I'm going to miss you, baby._

 An image of a baby-sized Stig, complete with miniature white suit appeared in Jeremy's mind, along with a feeling of outrage.

 Jeremy laughed. _It's a pet name – I don't really think you're a baby!_

 Andy shouted again “Will you come ON, Jez, we're going to miss the plane!”

 Jeremy hugged Stig tightly. _You take care of yourself. I love you._

 Stig reciprocated with his own feeling of love.

 Jeremy reluctantly let go of Stig and headed for the door. Just before he went out he turned and said mischievously, “Be good, baby!”

 Stig shook a fist at him threateningly.

… **.........**

 

A few weeks later, the Three Wise Presenters entered Bethlehem and were greeted with the sight of a light shining down from the sky, pointing to a building.

“That's clever,” said Richard. “I wonder how they're doing that.”

The building turned out to be the stable they had been told to look for. The presenters went in, offered their gifts, and made the scripted remarks. After James made his request to see the baby, Richard reached down, pulled off the covering and stepped back with a gasp. The three presenters stared in shock at the Baby Stig lying in the manger.

“Wasn't expecting that!” James observed.

“Cut!” shouted the director. “They've gone off script!”

“Well, what else did you think we were going to do when we saw him?” enquired Richard.

Jeremy knelt down by the manger and reached out a hand. Baby Stig wrapped his hand round one of Jeremy's fingers.

_Getting back at me for calling you baby, Stiggy?_

A baby's giggle echoed in his mind, but it was still unmistakably his own Stig.

Jeremy sighed resignedly then smiled. _OK, baby, but grow up quickly – I'm too old to change nappies!_

 


End file.
